


Knocked Up in V.E.G.A.S.

by snarkysweetness



Series: Rom-Com 'Verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Kate Bishop, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Friendship, Friendship, Las Vegas Wedding, Love/Hate, Rom-Com AU, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Team as Family, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: The Rom-Com AU: During a weekend bender in Vegas, our agents engage in self-destructive, drunken shenanigans that lead to two unplanned pregnancies, a wedding officiated by a Captain America impersonator, and a furious Nick Fury. With their jobs on the line, Skye and Ward are forced to finally get along while learning how to do this parenting thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my rom-com AU! I’ve been wanting to do this forever and here it finally is. Please enjoy this group of idiot spies getting into ridiculous, drunken shenanigans.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Skye yelled as a bullet flew past her ear, nicking it. She shot a glare towards Grant Ward and in that moment made the decision to kill him.

_“Kiss me,” Skye whispered, pressing her body against his._

_Ward’s eyes wend wide and he pulled on his collar while he struggled to find his voice. “What?”_

_“They’re watching,_ hubby _,” she reminded in a sharp hiss, doing her best not to let her face show how disgusted with him she was. When he continued to hesitate, she growled to herself and pulled him down by the gruff of the neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. She was sure Ward would blow this op with his usual stick in the ass antics but he surprised her by slipping his tongue into her mouth._

_Skye froze for a moment, unused to Ward actually cooperating with their cover stories that involved being a couple. And then something weird happened; she realized she was enjoying this. He was a good kisser and the moan that just left her throat wasn’t intentional._

_She gripped him by the hair and kissed him back, feeling the eyes on them and not caring. For a brief moment, she forgot this was supposed to be fake and wanted to take him back to their room and-Skye’s eyes shot open and the horror of the mini-fantasy playing out in her head hit her so she broke the kiss and did her best to look like a loving wife._

_Ward on the other hand looked like he’d just had his very first orgasm._

_He stared down at her, half in confusion, half in lust and she hated that she actually found it…_ adorable _?_

 _Of course, despite how endearing and cute his post-first kiss look was now, was not the time for it because they were supposed to be_ married _and now it was clear to the entire room they were faking it._

And that had been when then gunfire had started.

Ward was a dead man the moment they got out of this mess.

“Why are the two of you like this?” Nat groaned into the coms and Skye could picture her banging her head against the desk.

“It’s not me! It’s him!”

This was not the first time Ward had fucked up an undercover op since they’d been forced to become partners. This was their fifth mission and the third in which they’d been undercover as a couple. During the first he’d gotten squirrely when she’d tried to make the romance look real and they’d been made, the second he flew into a jealous rage when a French diplomat had made a move on her and nearly gotten them killed, and now this.

She didn’t know what the fuck his problem was aside from being a pain in the ass fuckboy but he needed to get his shit together because despite the fact that they hated each other they were not stuck as partners and if she had to make peace with it then so did he.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Skye screamed into his face the moment they reached safety. She didn’t advocate unnecessary violence but she could justify punching him in the face right now.

“YOU STUCK YOUR TONGUE IN MY MOUTH!”

“FIRST OF ALL! YOU STUCK YOUR TONGUE IN MY MOUTH! SECONDLY! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MARRIED THAT IS WHAT MARRIED PEOPLE DO BEFORE THE ROMANCE DIES!”

“As much as I hate to break _this_ up,” Nat said, jumping out of the surveillance van, “the boss wants you both upstairs and he’s _pissed_.”

Skye groaned. Great, just what she needed, to be chewed out again because Ward had fucked up. Wonderful. Just fucking wonderful. Now she’d have to wait to kill him.

“What in the fuck happened back there, Ward?” Fury yelled the moment they stepped into his office.

Skye did her best not to smirk; at least he knew who was really to blame.

“She took me by surprise, I-”

“You know why I partnered you two together? Because you’re both the best on your own! And I don’t know why you’re so incompetent as a team but get your shit together! And I don’t want to hear the ‘specialists work best alone’ excuse, Ward! Don’t make me send your ass downstairs to work in admin because I will.”

Ward peacocked for a moment, guffawing loudly and glaring daggers at Skye before throwing his hands up, defeated. “It’s not me! She’s impossible to work with!”

“Shut up, Ward! She’s not the problem.” Fury looked between the two of them angrily before growling in annoyance. “Are you two sleeping together?”

“WHAT!?” They yelled in unison, both deeply offended.

“That is disgusting!” Skye yelled.

“Why would I-eww!” Ward cried.

Fury remained unconvinced. “Don’t lie to me.”

“That is an inappropriate question,” Ward began and Fury crossed his arms, furious.

“There are fraternization rules, Ward, so no, it’s not. Since you two have partnered up you’ve been an incompetent pain in my ass. If it’s not you flying into a jealous rage when she gets close to a mark it’s you messing up by being unable to commit to the role. So, if you two are breaking the policy you’re both fired.”

Skye took _deep_ offense to all of this. Sure, maybe she didn’t hate Ward’s face _all_ the time and _maybe_ he was a decent kisser but fucking him? She wasn’t that desperate for human contact.

“First of all, that’s disgusting. Second, everyone else around here breaks it, including my parents.”

“Yes, but I’m willing to look the other way until it interferes with the work. Whatever is going on here is a problem.”

“Well, other than Ward being a spoiled, rich frat boy with a stick shoved permanently up his ass who doesn’t know how to play well with others I don’t know what his problem’s been lately but I’m not the problem. Despite hating everything about him I do recognize he’s not a bad agent and unlike him I know how to play nice so the job gets done,” Skye snarked, shooting Ward a glare.

“Way to throw me under the bus, _partner_ ,” he sneered, turning to her.

“Oh, whatever! You’d literally throw me under the bus if it meant you got back to being a lone wolf.”

“You know what, you think just because your mom is the Cavalry it means you run this place but other than being a decent hacker and looking good in a skirt you’re not that great of an agent.”

Skye pretended to look shocked. “Oh? Is that you admitting you enjoy seeing my legs? Or just my boobs? We all know how much you _love_ staring at those.”

“I’m a man, sweetheart, my love of breasts is not exclusive to yours.”

“SHUT UP!” The boss yelled and Skye turned to him in annoyance, having forgotten he was there for a moment.

“See, I told you, he’s an unprofessional jackass!”

“You’re both suspended!” He yelled, rubbing his temple in annoyance.

Skye and Ward began arguing over each other, both angrily trying to blame the other and save their own job.

“He fucked up the Czechian job!”

“She gets too involved!”

“HE HAS RAGE ISSUES!”

“SHE FLIRTS WITH THE MARKS TOO MUCH!”

“HE’S SECRETLY IN LUST WITH ME AND IT MAKES HIM DO STUPID THINGS!”

They both stopped yelling when Ward stared at her in a mix of shock and fury and Skye did her best not to smile; she’d _won_.

“This is why you’re both suspended; clearly I was wrong and you can’t work together and until I find new partners that can tolerate you, you’re both suspended.”

“This is ridiculous, Trip and I worked perfectly fine as a team.”

“And I can work with Kate! Or…” Ward furrowed his brow while trying to think of someone else who tolerated him.

“Great, your childhood best friend who’s been putting up with you for thirty years is the only person you can play nice with?”

“Shut up,” Fury groaned, looking like he needed a year-long vacation. “Triplett and Bishop are deep in with the Sinaloa Cartel and before you start prattling off more names; Mackenzie, Hunter, & Morse took your place on the Russian job because you blew your own damn covers and as much as I hate it Romanoff and Barton are taking a long honeymoon.”

Fury reached for a bottle of Tums and downed a handful, something he’d been doing since the day his best team had gotten engaged and forced him to try to form Barton and Romanoff two-point-o; a.k.a. Skye and Ward. What he’d failed to realize is that even before they were lovers Barton and Romanoff worked so well because they had a bond of trust that couldn’t be broken. Most spies didn’t allow themselves to trust another person completely, no matter how much trust they had built. You always had to assume everyone would screw you over or you’d wind up dead. And Skye didn’t trust Ward to keep a plant alive let alone to keep her alive.

“This is…Do you know how long it will take to find us partners who aren’t already on jobs?” Ward hissed.

“Yes, so either you two learn how to play nice or you enjoy your extended, unpaid suspension. Leave now.” He dismissed, waving his hand before taking a set and spinning his chair so he no longer had to look at them.

Skye glared at Ward and gathered her things angrily before hitting him repeatedly with her jacket.

“Oww!” He cried, trying to get away from her but she kept at it until they were in the hallway and then she shoved him up against the wall angrily and got in his face.

“If I lose this job because of you I will murder you. And I don’t mean slowly, by the time I’m done torturing you, you’ll be begging for the sweet release of death.” Sure, she was nice and bubbly and adorable but she was Melinda May’s daughter and she knew a hundred and seventeen ways to kill a man with just her bare hands.

To Ward’s credit he was smart enough to look terrified for a moment before she cleared his throat and slipped away from her, giving her his best frat boy smile. “Sorry, sweetheart, but when it comes to kinky, torture sex games I prefer to be the top.” Skye rolled her eyes at _that_ lie. “And you hear the boss, we have to play nice.”

She glared a hole into his back as he slunk off towards the elevators and she cursed his good luck; their weekend trip to Vegas with the squad was the only reason he wasn’t on his back screaming for his life right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, another chapter. The fic is done so I’m posting it in three separate chunks because that is how many posters I made to go on tumblr. How quickly I post will depend on feedback. I’m like Tinkerbelle, I need reviews and kudos to live.

“What did Ward do now?” Kate teased as she plopped down next to Skye and downed her third drink since they’d boarded the private S.H.I.E.L.D. jet. Skye clicked her jaw to keep it from locking and took down her fourth shot of tequila before reaching for the bottle, her death glare still firmly set on one Grant Douglas Ward.

“Oh hell, she might kill him this time. Skye? Remember to breathe and that you’re too pretty to be in prison,” Jemma took Skye’s hand to pry the bottle from her grip and used her best soothing voice but it wasn’t working.

No, this was one fight she wasn’t dropping. And until the soon-to-be-newlyweds got here Skye didn’t have to play nice.

“Oh fuck,” she heard Kate moan but she ignored her. She stormed right past Mack and Hunter and slipped between where Trip and Ward were standing at the bar and stared up at Ward’s stupid, tall form murderously.

“On Monday you’re going to go in and beg the boss to forgive your shitty work ethic because I am going to be damned if you take me down with you.”

“Calm down, Skye-”

She gave Trip a ‘look’ that made him slink away in fear and she returned her rage to Ward, where it belonged.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to the alcove near the bathrooms so they could be alone.

“Don’t manhandle me!” She cried, smacking his hand off her.

Ward sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fury isn’t going to fire us or keep us on suspension. He’s just talking a big game. I guarantee you he’ll be calling us in on Monday and barking new orders at us like nothing happened.”

“And if you’re wrong?”

She could tell it hadn’t even occurred to him that he wouldn’t get his way. Typical rich, privileged, white boy attitude. He’d never actually had to work at anything in his life so why would it occur to him that things wouldn’t always go the way he wanted them to?

“If I lose this job I will literally kill you,” she warned. This job was everything to her.

He snorted. “Yes, because you’d be the one losing your job.”

“What is that supposed to be mean?”

“Let’s stop pretending you don’t benefit from nepotism; your parents are both agents, isn’t that why you’re Fury’s second-favorite? We both know you’ll get a mark on your file and be moved up to a better job; it’s how it works.”

Skye stared back at him with so much rage bottled up inside of her tiny form she was surprised she didn’t explode. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Is that what he thought of her? Some spoiled agent’s kid who hadn’t had to work her ass harder than anyone else here to be here? Not only was she a woman but she was a woman of color; she’d literally had to work three times as hard as all the men in her class just to be taken seriously. Unlike him, she hadn’t had everything handed to her.

And as for her parents…they had both been against her career choice, as had Fury. And yet despite no one wanting her here she’d still outshone everyone else and clawed her way to the top. Some frat boy with his entitled attitude wasn’t going to take that away from her.

“Sure I don’t, Agent _Coulson_ ,” he mocked dismissively and turned to head back to the bar.

Skye grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the toilet door, not sure if she wanted to punch him or knee him in the groin but he wasn’t walking away from her and why was he looking at her like that? Why was her stomach flipping? And why was she pressing him against this door again?

“You have to stop manhandling me every time you’re mad unless you plan to do something more satisfying than yelling,” Ward taunted in a throaty whisper.

Skye’s eyes were on his mouth but she made the mistake of meeting his eyes and the look there was enough to leave her head spinning. What was going on? And why did she want to continue that kiss from earlier?

“Skye, don’t strangle him! He’s my backup best friend!” Hunter yelled and Skye stepped away from Ward like water thrown into a vat of oil. They stared at each other for another long moment until she felt Hunter’s presence and she shoved past him on her way to the bar.

“Skye?” Trip asked, placing a hand on her shaking form to steady her.

“I just need a drink,” she whispered, wondering what in the hell was going on with her and the jackass frat boy. “Or ten.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Look at her, just sitting there, gloating,” Fitz grumbled into his beer.

Grant glanced over to see who the ‘her’ was and caught Simmons laughing at something Bobbi was saying. He furrowed his brow in confusion and turned back to find his best friend still glowering at his lab partner.

“Say, you and Simmons hate each other,” Ward observed dumbly.

“Your point?”

“I just mean, you two like _really_ hate each other. Always have. Since the Academy. So how are you two able to work together in the same lab?”

Fitz gave Grant a ‘look’ and polished off his beer. “She may be the bane of my existence, mate, but she’s still brilliant, even if I hate to admit it. And don’t tell her this but she’s smarter than I am; _barely_. I can’t bloody stand her but I respect her as a scientist and we do good work together. There is no place for personal feelings in the workplace, Ward; it’s called being professional.”

“Yeah, but…she’s such a pain in my ass,” he grumbled, staring at Skye again. It was something he’d caught himself doing a lot since the plane took off.

“So, this is about Skye? What a surprise,” Fitz muttered under his breath. “Why don’t you just admit you’re in love with her so you can get over it and work with her.”

“I AM NOT!”

“Why does Ward look like he’s having an aneurism?” Hunter asked, plopping himself down between the pair.

“He’s pretending he isn’t in love with Skye.”

“Oh, mate, we all know you are; just admit it already. You’ll feel better.”

“Fitz is in love with Simmons!” He deflected angrily and the pair laughed.

“Look at him, still trying to lie.”

“Me and Simmons? That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard. Oh, man, I might go tell her. This is hilarious, look at how red his face is.”

He officially hated his friends.

“Jesus, Ward, if you stare at Skye any harder your boner is going to combust,” Kate teased, throwing her legs into his lap as she invaded his personal space with a bottle of tequila.

“I am not in love with Skye,” he growled angrily.

Kate snorted. “Yeah? If not, why does she annoy you so much?”

“You annoy me and I am not in love with you.”

“Oh please, you wouldn’t function without me. And you’re deflecting.”

Grant closed his eyes and counted to three while taking deep breathes. “I hate her,” he began, doing his best not get angry, “because she is a pampered little princess with a perfect life who gets whatever she wants without having to work for it.”

“Says the son of a millionaire senator,” Hunter snarked.

“Says the son of an abusive piece of shit who hasn’t had contact with said millionaire father since he was eighteen and has never taken a cent from him.”

“Stupid, really. If my piece of shit old man had money you bet your ass I’d get my hands on it; payment for being stuck with him.”

Sometimes Hunter had a point but Grant had something called pride.

“You’re an idiot,” Kate said, taking a long swig before handing the bottle to Hunter.

“You’re the worst best friend ever,” Grant complained.

“She has a point,” Fitz joined in. He hated when they teamed up against him. “I don’t know who this person you hate is, but it isn’t Skye.”

“Yes, I know, she’s so smart and talented and dedicated,” he mocked, taking the bottle for himself. He’d heard the arguments a thousand times. Everyone _loved_ her.

“Um, yes, but that’s not the point. Skye’s life has been far from perfect and if you actually tried to have a real conversation with her you’d know that. You’ve built her up in your mind to be some untouchable, perfect being and she’s the opposite. You two are actually not quite that different.”

Grant never talked about his past aside from brief quips here and there because no one needed to know about his tragic childhood but Kate had lived through it with him so she knew him better than he would ever allow anyone else to know him, and he was hurt that she would even suggest that Coulson’s pampered little daughter had it as rough as he had. Boohoo, poor Skye. Did having badass agents as parents who took off sometimes for missions ruin her?

“OWW!” Grant cried out loudly, earning him stares from everyone on the plane. He rubbed the back of his head where Kate had just smacked him and shot her a glare. “What the hell was that for?”

“Because I know you better than anyone and I know what that look is for. Stop being an asshole and admit you want to bang the shit out of her and that’s why you’re such a grumpy asshole. I know you think you don’t deserve happiness and you look at her and see someone who could give it to you and that scares you, but it doesn’t mean you get to take it out on her by being a jerk. You know nothing about what her life was like before May and Coulson adopted her, so stop pretending you do. Maybe get to know her and then you can start to get along and stop putting not only your own job at jeopardy but hers. It’s selfish and makes you a twat, so stop it.”

Why was she always such a pain in the ass?

And right?

Ugh.

“Fine…Wait, she’s adopted?” He didn’t know that.

Kate gave him a ‘look’. “Like I said, you don’t know her.” She grabbed her bottle and returned to her spot next to Nat, leaving Grant confused and still in pain from her slap.

“Man, she got you good,” Hunter teased, chuckling. “Hey, Fitz, remember the time Ward got drunk at my bachelor party and asked to touch Skye’s boob?”

Grant pressed his thumbs to his temple with a groan; this was going to be a long plane ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where the comedy really begins. Shout out to Tiff for helping me with the small details and Shal for beta’ing.

Grant’s head was spinning. He was three quarters of the way into this bottle and where was he again?

He turned to his left and was greeted by a penis and jumped in surprise. He blinked and rubbed his head and glanced around to find Jemma shoving twenties into a stripper’s G-string, Fitz and Mack both ogling the same set of abs, and Nat and Clint making out in a booth.

With a groan, he slunk back onto his barstool and poured another drink. He understood he and Clint were the only ones who weren’t sexually fluid enough to enjoy naked men and this was Nat’s party too but when would they leave this club and go to the one with the body parts that interested him?

“Mate, if you keep drinking like that you won’t be able to enjoy the round of lap dances I buy everyone at the next club,” Hunter teased, taking the bottle from him and drinking right from it.

“Yo!” Kate yelled into his ear before smacking him on his back, nearly pushing him off the chair in the process. For someone who was the shortest person in the group she was freakishly strong.

She took his bottle next and he whined. Sure, maybe he needed a break but that was _his_ overpriced tequila.

“Ugh, I’m sick of this sausage fest, when are we seeing tits?” Kate complained, finishing the bottle.

“Not soon enough,” Grant grumbled, earning him a shit-eating grin from Kate.

“Aww, Ward, I bet if you ask Skye nicely enough, this time she’ll let you touch her boobs.”

Grant banged his head on the bar top and left it there. “I am never living that down, am I?”

“Nope!” His friends said in unison and he flipped them the bird.

“Come on, party people! These dudes are hot and all but I promised Clint boobs and let’s be real, women are better looking than men,” Nat teased.

Grant wanted to kiss her.

Thirty minutes later he was in heaven. Not because of the naked women who kept trying to grind on him but because one Skye Coulson was as drunk as he was and had joined one of the girls on the stage. Her clothes were still on but she’d rid herself of her jacket and wow, her boobs were amazing. There were bare breasts everywhere and covered hers looked better. What he wouldn’t give to see them. Or touch them.

He closed his eyes and tried to cleanse the images from his brain. Now was not the time for a boner.

Of course, the sight that beheld him when he opened his eyes just got him aroused all over again.

Skye and Bobbi were all-but dry humping as they danced and pawed at one another, giggling between taking more drinks. He’d never in his life been attracted to Bobbi but fuck if he wouldn’t pay good money to watch the two of them make out right now.

And then they did and it wasn’t arousal he felt; no, this was pure jealousy.

“Hold my beer,” Hunter muttered and Grant had been so caught up in Skye he hadn’t even noticed he wasn’t alone.

“Why?”

Hunter stood and fixed his jacket and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m getting my ex-wife back before your girlfriend steals her.”

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Grant yelled before sighing in defeat. Hunter didn’t care. He was in full possessive, jealous ex mode and this would end in one of two ways: Bobbi would punch him or they would get back together. Either way they would have a lot of sex and break up again after a few weeks. It was a cycle with these two. Love. Sex. Hate. Sex. Hate. Sex. Love. More sex. It never ended.

_And_ there was the slap! And not even thirty seconds later the making out. Amazing.

Grant shook his head and finished his drink; if he was going to be stuck listening to those two go at it in the next room all night he was going to need to be black-out drunk.

“Holy shit, she has game,” he heard Mack yell at Trip from across the bar. He glanced over and was not surprised to find his best friend making out with not one but two of the strippers; Kate was going to have a better night than all of them combined.

“Ward, why are you such a stick in the mud?” Jemma teased, hopping into his lap. She took Hunter’s discarded beer and chugged it all in one go before giggling to herself about nothing. Oh boy, she was even drunker than he was and he could no longer feel his fingers.

“I um, got a lap dance?” As nice as seeing the dancers was, Grant still wasn’t comfortable with being touched. It was an issue he needed to work on but being dry humped in a titty bar was not the place for him to sort out his intimacy issues. With someone he loved and trusted, yes.

Besides, he didn’t see the point in getting worked up and returning to your room alone.

“Fitz is off in the champagne room,” she said haughtily as if she disapproved. He wasn’t sure what that had to do with him but she looked annoyed and Grant suspected it was because she was jealous. It was hard to believe she’d spent her entire adult life ‘hating’ Fitz and wasting her days bickering with him over every little thing if she didn’t have some sort of feelings for him. Maybe it was time he forced them to do something about it.

He stood and took her hand, pulling her against his chest. “Well then, how about we show him that the real party is out here?”

Jemma wrapped her arms around his neck and he could smell the beer on her breath as she tried not to giggle. “Okay, but I want to dance with the girls too,” she whispered, motioning to where everyone but Fitz had joined the now-clothed girls from the last few sets on the dance floor.

“I think we can arrange that,” he said as he pulled her into the crowd.

It took the group five songs and three more rounds of drinks to notice that while Fitz had rejoined them Clint was now nowhere to be found.

“I’m going to kill him,” Nat hissed as they stumbled out of the club and she angrily dialed his number into her phone. This wasn’t the first time they’d lost a drunk Clint and Grant was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

“How about this? Mack, Trip, Fitz, Simmons search the strip. Skye, Ward you work backwards through our night to see if he went back anywhere. Hunter, Bobbi, you search the casino. Nat and I will search the hotel. Everyone meet back on the casino floor in an hour and if we still haven’t found him, we deploy the spy gear to track him down,” Kate ordered.

“I’m surprised you don’t have him chipped,” Fitz complained, the bright lights outside the club hurting his eyes. He would have one hell of a hangover come morning.

“After this I will,” Nat growled, annoyed.  “If anyone finds my idiot fiancé before I do, keep him alive; I want to kill him myself.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we liking this WILD ride so far?

“So…” Ward began, finding their awkward silence tiring.

“So what?” Skye muttered, poking her head into the strip club bathroom and finding it empty. They waved off the bouncer again and left the male revue club, heading back towards the restaurant where they’d begun their evening of debauchery.

“Do you think Nat’s actually going to murder Clint?” He was so lame. Why couldn’t he just have a simple conversation with her?

Skye shot him a ‘look’ and shook her head. “Nat knew what she was getting into when she agreed to marry him. For better or for worse, right?”

“Right,” he agreed, not sure how to do this. He knew Kate had paired them off on purpose, to get them to talk to each other, but he wasn’t sure what to say to make her stop hating him.

Skye stopped in front of casino hotel and glanced up at the roof. Sure, it was about fifteen stories up but he followed her gaze and he too saw what she was staring at.

“Is that-”

“Naked Clint on the roof? Yeah,” Skye muttered, shaking her head.

“So, we’re going to be attending a funeral, not a wedding?”

“Sounds about right.”

“Shit.”

Skye lead the way into the casino and they rushed across the floor, towards the elevators. Ward dialed Nat on his phone while Skye pulled out a device that would get them through any security locks that blocked roof access.

“We found him, meet us on the roof,” Grant said into his phone and hung up before Nat could yell.

“You distract him and I’ll tackle him down to safety,” Skye ordered.

So, this is what it was like when they worked as a team instead of bickering? It was nice.

“I’ll need help getting him back to his room. He’s going to be a deadweight.”

“Then you’re finding his pants, Ward, because I am not touching Clint’s junk.”

Grant made a face. “Neither am I.”

The elevator doors finally opened and-

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Grant groaned, debating taking the stairs. “Ugh, screw it.” He grabbed Skye’s arm and pulled her into the elevator before pressing the button for the top floor. They huddled together in the corner furthest from the ex-marrieds who didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed.

Bobbi pulled her skirt back down and Hunter wiped at his mouth before getting back to his feet.

“What? I was hungry.”

Bobbi and Hunter shared a ‘look’ and Skye and Ward both groaned in disgust at the same time.

He wished they’d get married again so they lived together and did this kind of shit in the privacy of their own home. Instead of on elevators or surveillance vans or his couch or the conference room. He didn’t understand how you could want someone so much and yet be unable to get your shit together.

“So, you find my other ex?” Bobbi asked nonchalantly while Hunter made a face at the mention of Bobbi’s seventy-two-hour marriage to Clint during one of their off-again periods.

Skye shot her a ‘look’ and stepped off the elevator without a word when they reached their floor. The roof access door was already open and Ward followed her up the staircase, leaving Bobbi and Hunter to resume their sex session in the elevator.

“What in the hell is he doing?” Grant asked as Skye halted to a stop.

“I don’t know but let’s not find out.”

A very naked Clint was no longer teetering on the edge with his bow, now he was in shooting position with his pants tied around his head. As amused as Grant was he was also terrified Clint was going to kill someone and when S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up to clean up the mess they’d all be fired.

“Hey buddy,” he called, moving around Skye so he could distract Clint. “The mission is off, you can retreat.” He’d play along with whatever this was, as long as they could get him disarmed and safely back into Nat’s custody.

“Hydra is everywhere, buddy. Got to take them out.”

Oh boy, that last round of shots had been a _big_ mistake.

“Yes, but they’re not here. Those are tourists, Clint. Not operatives.”

“Everyone is a suspect.”

Grant met Skye’s eyes and she gave him a nod. She was close enough to take him down but he was still too close to the edge.

“I agree, we can never let our guard down but the boss just called and he wants you to come in right now.”

Clint kept one eye glued to whatever target he’d picked and shot the other quickly in Grant’s direction. “What’s the code word?”

The what?

“Clinton Francis Barton, you get away from that ledge and put your damn pants on!”

Clint’s eyes went wide and he backed away from the ledge just far enough for Skye to tackle him and take his bow.

“Oww,” he complained, touching the side of his body that hadn’t hit the pavement.

Nat shoved past Grant and stood over Clint with the angriest expression he’d ever seen.

“YOU COULD HAVE DIED! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TAKING OFF WHEN YOU’RE THIS DRUNK! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO STAY WITH ME SO I CAN PROTECT YOU!”

“We’d better let them have it out,” Kate said from the doorway where she stood leaning with her arms crossed. “I’ll get the boys to come up and help put him to bed since Hunter and Bobbi are so _busy_.”

“Shouldn’t someone stay to make sure she doesn’t murder him?” Grant muttered.

“If Natasha wants to kill him I’m not going to be the one who tries to stop her,” Skye replied, handing Kate Clint’s bow and quiver.

“I’m getting a cheeseburger, you coming Ward?”

He stared back at Skye in surprise. He wasn’t used to this but he wasn’t messing it up either.

“Sure, but let’s take the stairs.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is getting real, so of course this is where I leave you until the next massive update.

“Wait, so Kate actually shot the guy in the dick?” Skye asked, doing her best not to laugh as Ward finished the story.

“Yes! Right in the dick! And then while he was lying there crying she threatened to put a bullet in each ball too. He confessed everything right then and there.”

Skye laughed into her drink. She knew it was a horrible thing to happen to someone, but the douchebag was a warlord; he’d been asking for it.

She had to admit this was nice. She was sure it was just the alcohol and tomorrow they’d be right back to bickering but Ward wasn’t completely terrible when he let loose and had a bit of fun.

“And Fury didn’t yell?”

Ward swallowed and set his burger down with a shake of his head. “Not at first. He told her good job until he saw the blood on his rug and then he yelled. Apparently, it was a very nice rug.”

Skye laughed again and glanced down towards her fries, missing the longing look Ward shot her way.

Their lives were ridiculous and she loved every minute of it. It was why the idea of losing it set her off.

“Look, about earlier-”

“I was a jerk,” he interrupted and she glanced up to meet his eyes in surprise. “I’m not good with um…” He sighed and reached for his beer, polishing it off before continuing. “I’m not good with intimacy, even faked. I get a little freaked out. I promise, I’ll get it together. I just need…Once I get used to you touching me I’ll be fine.”

Skye watched him for a moment, trying to get a read on him. “Do you hate me so much my touch repulses you?”

“No, it’s not you. I don’t like being touched by anyone and I’m not good with these ops where I have to play the doting lover. It’s not me. And I know it’s a part of the job, so I’ll work on it.”

Skye was a comforter but she fought her instinct to take his hand and instead ate another fry.

“I wish you’d explained that to me sooner, we could have worked on it together, or I could have found a way for us to play lovey dovey without so much touching. Whether we like it or not we’re partners now, so that means we need to learn to communicate.”

He smiled to himself and she wished he’d do it more; he had a nice smile.

“That’s what Kate said.”

“Kate is very smart.”

“Yeah,” he scoffed, “and the problem is she knows it.”

Skye finished her fries and set her plate aside, leaning on the table while she met his eyes. “Why is it no matter how close you get to anyone, she’s the only one you ever let in?”

She wasn’t blind. She knew beneath that cocky asshole façade there was a decent person. If there wasn’t, their friends wouldn’t like him so much. And maybe if he let her see it more their partnership would be easier.

“Because she gets me. We’re both…” This was hard for him but Skye gave him credit for trying. “We’re both kids of politicians, which is hard enough, but her dad was a Hydra operative and my parents were…We both had a rough time and at first we were friends because we were stuck together because our parents were friends, but then we got older and Kate was the one who always stood up for me. No matter what. Because of her I learned how to stand up for myself and my siblings. It’s easy for me to let her in because she’s always been there, I didn’t choose it. She knows all of the ugly parts of me and she’s my real family. We take care of each other. It’s hard for me to trust anyone else like that.”

This time Skye didn’t hold back. She hesitantly reached for his hand and when he didn’t pull away she left it there.

“And here I thought you were just a spoiled frat boy who didn’t know how to have a good time,” she teased with a small smile.

Ward rolled his eyes and pulled away, reaching for his beer. “I wish you’d stop calling me that.”

“But it’s such a fun nickname.”

“Well, I never went to college. I was fifteen when your dad recruited me. I attended the Academy right out of boarding school.”

“Hmm, boarding school? You’re not helping your case here.”

Ward threw a fry at her and she caught it and popped it into her mouth with a smile.

“And my dad never told me he recruited you.”

Ward shrugged. “My older brother was a lot like my parents and they didn’t like that I stood up to them so they kept shipping me off. I was smart and a really good marksman so when I was off at Military School S.H.I.E.L.D. took notice.

You know, your dad’s a really decent guy. He helped me get my younger siblings new identities so they could escape my family. He didn’t have to do that, but he did because he knew having them safe would make me a more focused agent.”

Skye smiled. “Well, he likes to be the hero.” She wished she’d known all of this sooner, things would be so different.

Ward toyed with his fries while he gnawed on his lower lip. “You know…never mind.”

“What?”

“It’s stupid,” he said, shaking his head.

“Just tell me, we’re supposed to be getting along, remember?”

He met her eyes, his cheeks red, and sighed. “I used to be so jealous of you.”

That took her by surprise. “Me? Why?”

He shrugged. “I didn’t understand why you got to have a dad like Coulson and I didn’t. I told you, it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” she said with a smile. “My dad is awesome.

And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry, too. I was wrong about you; I always pegged you as a spoiled rich kid but I guess there are more layers to you than I thought.”

“My parents are rich, I got a small inheritance from my grandmother that I gave to my siblings so they could start over. I’m just an underpaid agent like the rest of you.”

“We really are,” Skye muttered, shaking her head. “You would think with us risking our lives everyday we’d be rolling on a pile of hundreds rich.”

“That’s not as much fun as it sounds.” Skye gave him a ‘look’ and he laughed. “I’m kidding.”

Okay, this was _really_ nice.

“So, how about you?”

“What about me?” Skye asked, motioning for another beer.

“You heard my tragic backstory, what about yours?”

“Hmm, I thought I was a spoiled princess who needed her daddy to get her this job?”

“I already apologized for being an asshole,” he reminded.

Skye sighed. “Fine, but we’re going to need tequila to go with this beer.”

They waited for their round to arrive and Skye took a shot before speaking.

“My mother was a part of a criminal organization and my dad was a mad scientist type. And they got involved with Hydra and instead of trying to keep me safe they abandoned me. Luckily, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra were one in the same back then and two agents brought me in.” Skye thought back to one of the only baby pictures that existed of her and did her best not to cry.

“It was May and Coulson. There had been chatter that Hydra was operating secretly within S.H.I.E.L.D. and they were undercover and they couldn’t just leave me there. They wanted to adopt me but they couldn’t abandon their mission so Fury found me a couple that took me in. They were agents too, low-level in administration. And about a week later my biological parents tracked them down and killed them. Apparently even though they didn’t want me they didn’t want S.H.I.E.L.D. to have my either. Another agent, Avery, was there and got me out of there. They hid me in an orphanage and Fury refused to let May and Coulson take me when their mission was done. He didn’t want them in danger and I was now a ward of the state, so even if they went against his orders it would take years for them to get me back.”

Skye took another drink and sighed, trying not to let the lingering feelings of abandonment creep up.

“I had at least a dozen foster homes before I was six. I was never a good fit. I didn’t know it then but Fury had instructed them to keep moving me around, to keep me safe. But by the time I was thirteen I was uncontrollable. I must have run away five times before May tracked me down and took me into Fury’s office literally kicking and screaming.

Even though they couldn’t get cleared to be foster parents so they could take me in and finally adopt me, they never stopped trying to take care of me. My birth parents never wanted me but May and Coulson did from day one. They sent me presents on every birthday, every Christmas and Hanukkah, and they made sure I always had new clothes and that the foster homes I went to were good to me. It just wasn’t fair that we couldn’t be a family and it really messed me up, so when Fury demanded I behave I just told him I was going to keep running away until he pulled the strings I knew he had and finally let me go home to my real parents.

He refused, May and Coulson both threatened to quit, and a week later the judge suddenly approved my adoption.”

“Skye, I’m so sorry,” Ward whispered, horrified.

“It’s fine, we’ve all got baggage. And before you go on thinking I’m still a spoiled S.H.I.E.L.D. princess I will have you know that no one approved of me joining. My parents were worried I’d be in danger and Fury’s words were ’over my dead body’. But I wouldn’t listen. I wanted to help people and I’d been in the system long enough to know it’s broken and the thing about S.H.I.E.L.D. is that it works outside the system.

So, I worked my ass off until those three finally stopped seeing me as some kid that needed saving and saw me as a capable agent.”

“I really am a jackass.”

“Yes, you are,” Skye teased, finishing her beer. She stood and threw a wad of cash on the table.

“No, I’ve got it,” Ward said, reaching for his wallet.

“Too late. Come on, you can buy me a drink at the craps table.”

“Aren’t the drinks free?”

“Mm, well then, you can be arm candy,” Skye teased, playfully hitting his arm when they stepped out of the restaurant.

Ward stood close to her and stared down at her with a look that made her nervous but she was too stubborn to back down.

“I really am sorry,” he whispered, looking ashamed. “I misjudged you and it has fucked up both of our jobs. I promise, on Monday I’ll get on my knees and beg him to let us come back to work.”

Skye liked the image of him on his knees. “Well, I misjudged you too and I’m sorry.”

“So, does this mean we’re friends now?” He asked with a small smile.

Skye chewed on her lip and bounced on the balls of her feet, thinking. He was too damn cute to just be a friend but there were fraternization policies to worry about.

She smiled.

Who in the hell cared about those damn rules anyway?

“No, Ward, we’re not friends,” Skye whispered as she leaned up with the intention of finishing that kiss they’d started yesterday.

“I don’t know why you’re such a bloody menace!”

“You’re the one who’s infuriating.”

“Fucking hell,” Ward muttered, glancing over Skye’s head in annoyance.

Skye was going to kill Fitzsimmons.

“What are you two doing?” Trip asked, trailing behind their bickering friends with Kate and Mack at his side.

“We were just about to hit the craps table,” Skye said, knowing her moment with Ward had passed.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Trip lead her towards the table and she glanced back at Ward regretfully to find he was staring back at her with the same expression on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby’s about to be conceived ya’ll, so here be porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very truly sorry it’s taken so long to update this. The day I was editing my next batch of chapters to update my computer gave me the blue screen of death and it took me over a month to recover my files from it. But now I am back and as a reward for your patience, I am giving you the porn chapter solo so you don’t have to wait for the next update batch. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> And to have a little bit of fun, I want to play a little game; drop me a comment or ask over on tumblr trying to guess who the second couple to get pregnant will be (I’ll also have a poll up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/snarkysweetness/status/865709765636354048)). 
> 
> Also, if you check out my [tumblr](http://snarkysweetness.tumblr.com/tagged/skyewardedit) there are movie posters to go along with each batch of updates for your enjoyment. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Skye knew better than to down three shots of espresso as the sun was rising but she could barely keep her eyes open and she wasn’t sure she could make it back to her room without the jolt of caffeine to keep her awake (and Ward was far too done to carry her there). The lightweights had abandoned them an hour before, but Skye had been on a roll and was now a grand richer so she’d treated Ward to coffee and bagels while they did their best to sober up.

“If anyone wakes me up before dark, they’re dead,” Skye slurred, leaning her head back against the cool elevator wall; when she remembered what had transpired there shoved away from it quickly, horrified.

Ward moaned in response, pressing his cheek to the wall as he fumbled with his collar.

Skye watched him for a moment with a small frown. Poor thing.

“Come here,” Skye whispered, pulling him towards her. He stared down at her goofily and she shook her head, not sure she was sober enough to deal with whatever it was going on between them. Once she had his jacket zipped open she pressed her cool hands to the back of his neck.

Ward closed his eyes with a sigh of relief. “Thanks.”

“Anytime, Ward.”

Skye allowed her fingers to linger against his skin for a moment before dropping them to her sides. She was suddenly aware of how close they were standing and the silence between them was deafening. She tried to think of something, anything to say but for once she had nothing.

His eyes lingered on her mouth and Skye decided to hell with it; they didn’t _need_ to talk.

Skye crushed his lips with her own, shoving him against the elevator doors. Ward kissed her back just as enthusiastically, lifting her off the floor while she wrapped her legs around him. His hands were everywhere: in her hair, on her ass, clutching her boobs. Skye gripped his hair, holding onto him when the doors flew open and he stumbled onto their floor.

“My room is closer,” she moaned, scratching his scalp. “Key. Back pocket,” she ordered, and he had no problem digging around to find it.

“You’re so beautiful,” he muttered between kisses as he fumbled with the door.

“We don’t have to do that thing where we talk,” she insisted, biting his lower lip, eliciting a loud moan from him. She smirked. He was vocal; she liked that in a man.

“Take off your pants,” Skye demanded, shoving him onto the bed.

Ward stared up at her eagerly as she straddled him and threw her shirt over her head. Skye trailed her nails up his six-pack as she lifted his shirt, finding it ridiculous that any man looked this good.

“Fucking hell,” she muttered, realizing she was still drunk enough that she wanted to lick his abs.

“Why are your pants still on?” She complained, shoving his shirt up and over his head.

“Because I’m an idiot,” he answered, reaching for his belt quickly. After failing to get it open after three attempts Skye reached down and helped him get the buckle open, cursing the entire time.

“Finally,” she complained, helping him tug the damn things off.

“I’ll stop wearing pants,” he promised.

Skye wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his skin, giggling. “I don’t think the boss will like that,” she teased, whispering into his ear.

“I don’t give a shit what he likes,” he whispered back into hers before taking the lobe into his mouth.

Skye allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of his teeth while the buzz of the caffeine began working its magic. She trailed her hands down his body and found him already hard for her.

_Hmm_.

He was going to feel so good but she was going to make him earn it first.

“Now mine,” she ordered, moving his hands to her jeans. She reached back and unhooked her bra, flinging it off while he finished getting her naked, ripping her panties in the process.

“I’ll buy you new ones,” he promised, pressing her into the mattress while he kissed her again.

“You’d better; those were the nice pair.”

“You’re so fucking hot,” he complimented, staring down at her breasts like they were the best he’d ever seen.

She smirked up at him. His _love of breasts not exclusive to hers_ her ass. She leaned up on her elbows and pressed her mouth to his. “Stand up so I can look at you,” she directed. He gave her a sad, pathetic puppy look but he did it anyway. Skye looked him over appreciatively.

_Damn_.

“There are condoms in my carry-on; hurry up, or I’ll start without you.”

She’d never seen a man hustle so fast. What a good, obedient soldier. She wondered what other orders he would take…

“You’re taking too long, Ward,” she teased five seconds later, leaning back against the pillows and propping one leg up so he could get full view of her fingers sliding between her slit.

“Dammit, woman,” he growled, throwing the box onto the nightstand before moving between her legs. A moment later his tongue was in her and she moaned appreciatively. It was nice to know that mouth was good for something other than annoying the fuck out of her.

By the time he came up for air she’d clawed visible red marks into his shoulders and she didn’t give a single fuck; that was the best damn orgasm of her life and she wanted more.

“I didn’t say you were done,” she whined, trying to shove him back down to her eager cunt. She could lay here all day while he worked his magic.

“Shut up,” he ordered, pinning her hands above her head before kissing her.

Skye moaned into his mouth, liking this side of him. She bit his lip hard while wrapping her legs around him so she could press against his dick. “Only if you fuck me,” she replied in a throaty whisper, nowhere near satisfied. Months’ worth of tension was still begging to be released and she was wired and ready to go for as long as he could keep up with her. 

“You don’t fucking have to ask me twice,” he growled, releasing her so he could reach for the condoms. Skye attacked his neck with her mouth, giving him even more marks he’d have to explain away later. Ward tore the box open before ripping a packet open with his teeth.

“Dammit, Skye,” he hissed, closing his eyes while trying to keep it together.

“You’re taking too long,” she replied innocently, still stroking him with her fist.

“You’re distracting me- _fuck_.”

She met his eyes coyly before laying back and moving her hands to her breasts dramatically. “Now you have no distractions,” she quipped, trying not to laugh as he struggled to get the condom on.

“Stupid piece of crap,” he muttered angrily to himself.

Skye slipped her hand over his to give him a hand but he brushed it away stubbornly. “I’ve got this,” he whined with a pout.

“Idiot,” she muttered with a roll of her eyes. There was the Ward she was used to.

“Just…it’s too small!” He growled and Skye couldn’t help but snort. He was big but not Magnum XXL big.

When thirty more seconds flew by Skye began to regret their little one-night stand. Sure, he was good with his mouth but if he couldn’t even get a condom on…

“Fuck! Just do it already!” Skye cried out in annoyance. She was hot and bothered and ready to go and he was just sitting there playing with his dick. It was ridiculous.

“Seriously?”

“This is the only time this will ever happen, so just do it!” Skye did not make it a habit to fuck co-workers, especially not when they were partners, and especially not when they were Grant Ward. This was something they would never speak of again.

What happens in Vegas, right?

“About time,” she moaned with a hitch to her voice as Ward tugged her hips against his and slid into her.

_Holy shit_.

He was bigger than he looked and he felt _amazing._

And as she’d learned earlier he was eager to please. 

_Fuck_ , he was incredible.

Why hadn’t they done this sooner?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Holy shit._

He couldn’t believe this was _actually_ happening. He was balls deep inside of the woman he’d not-so-secretly been lusting after for years. Skye Coulson was hot as fuck and no amount of hate could change that. He’d jerked it to the fantasy of fucking her perfect tits more times than he could count and while he doubted she’d be letting him do that tonight, he hoped if he fucked her good enough she’d change her mind about this being a one-time occurrence.

Grant held her legs back so he could thrust more deeply and she squeezed her tits with a moan. The only thing better than touching them himself was watching her do it. Hell, he could bust a nut while she put on a show for him but not tonight. This was his one chance to impress the girl and he was not throwing away his shot.

Skye let out a loud, hitched moan of surprise as he rocked back onto his heels, pulling her against him as his lips wrapped around her nipple. She gripped his hair, holding him in place while whimpering appreciatively. He thrust up, groaning at how tight she felt in this new position, and slipped a hand between their bodies to stroke her clit.

She whispered his name, sending shivers down his spine.

Why in the fuck hadn’t he come around sooner?

Just thinking about all of the sex they could have been having made his balls ache.

He was a stupid, stupid man who fully intended to make up for it by spending the entire day inside of her.

Grant buried his face against her chest, one hand massaging her tits while his mouth continued to worship her nipple. He moved to the other, feeling bad he’d ignored it, and bit down hard, earning him a few fresh scratches along the nape of his neck for his trouble. Biting her again, he suckled hard, intending to leave a mark. She’d be furious but he didn’t care; for the next week he’d get to exist with the smug satisfaction of knowing he’d branded her.

Pulling out, he kissed his way along her torso, lowering her to the mattress again as he headed south, thirsty for another taste of her sweet cunt, but Skye had other plans.

“I don’t think so, cowboy” Skye teased with a glint in her eyes before expertly flipping him onto his ass and pinning him beneath her with her thighs. He slid his hands up her legs, heart racing when she grasped both wrists and pinned them above his head, using his discarded belt to restrain them.

Holy fucking shit she was the sexiest woman he’d ever seen: sitting on top of him, hair disheveled, eyes wild, and a mischievous smirk. She looked ready to destroy him and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. They hadn’t even finished yet and she already owned his entire ass. She was going to ruin him for all other women and he couldn’t even hate her for it.

Skye leaned down and ran her tongue up his abs. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she slid both hands over his pecs and licked her way down to his pelvic bone before disappearing underneath her mess of curls.

“Fuck, Skye,” he whimpered as she immediately deep-throated him. When she came back up, she ran her teeth along his shaft and he pressed his head back into the pillow, fighting the urge to wriggle around beneath her. Holy shit, when she went for it she fucking went for it.

She repeated her actions and his hips jerked, unable to fight the impulse. She continued slowly torturing him until there were literal tears in his eyes and he was forced to beg to be put out of his misery.

“Please,” he whined, breathing labored. “Take this thing off,” he pleaded, holding out his bound wrists. “Let me fuck you.” He’d come in her mouth if he had to but he’d rather do it while buried balls deep inside of her tight pussy.

Skye met his eyes as she slowly released his cock from her mouth. She replaced it with her fist and stared up at him, contemplating his request. She was trying to kill him.

“No,” she said finally with a shrug.

“Dammit, Skye,” he warned, knowing he was going to blow it soon.

She ignored him and slowly ran her tongue over his balls.

He leaned back and closed his eyes. If she was going to insist on continuing to use that hot mouth of hers, he might as well enjoy it.

“You have a really nice cock,” Skye complimented, stroking him again.

He opened one eye and raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Oh?”

Skye shrugged, using both hands now. “If you ask me really nicely, I might give it what it really wants,” she replied coyly before leaning down and using her teeth again.

He bucked his hips in surprise and cried out her name in agony. “Skye, please,” he begged. “I want to come inside of you,” he whined, “not on your face.” He wanted to get her off again, before he got off, because he suspected the moment he was done she’d be done with him and he was not ready for this to be over.

Skye raised her head with a devilish grin, chuckling to herself. She climbed back onto his hips, rubbing against him as she leaned down to press her mouth to his. “Remember what happens when you follow orders, Ward,” she taunted, holding him down with one hand on his chest while untying him with the other. When he groaned in relief, flexing his fingers to allow the blood flow back, she gnawed on her lower lips in amusement. “I reward good behavior, soldier.”

Yup, owned his entire ass. Where was the paperwork? He was signing his life away to her now.

Skye gave him another slow, lingering kiss while she guided him back inside of her. He moaned into her mouth, holding her hips while she began to ride him; slowly at first, until she found a rhythm that suited her desire. He pulled her against his chest, deepening this kiss while tangling his fingers in her hair, never wanting this to end.

She was fucking perfect.

Fucking hell, he was halfway in love with her already.

“Turn around,” he growled, a hot knot of tension settling in his balls. He wasn’t going to last much longer and he needed to get her off too.

With a smug look of satisfaction on her face did as she was told. “Get to work, frat boy,” she taunted, glancing over her shoulder at him, eyes issuing a challenge.

Grant moved to his knees and bent her over, quickly thrusting into her. He gathered her hair into his fist and pulled her head back until her neck was exposed to him.

“Good boy, I like it rough.”

“Yeah? You like this?” He bit the pulse point in her neck, leaving a deep indentation.

Skye smiled and reached back to hold his head in place while she met his thrusts. “Do it again.”

Grant slid his hand across her belly and down between her legs, finding her clit again.

“Right there, Ward,” she ordered, her fingers digging into his arm as he felt her tense around him.

Wanting to draw this out, he held her against his chest, and very slowly continued to massage his thumb over her clit. A sob escaped her chest and she dug her nails into him, close to tears. “Grant, please,” she begged, voice cracking.

“Almost, sweetheart,” he assured, brushing his lips over her temple.

A moment later her body began to tremble and he slowly laid her onto her side, fingers still working as she came. Pressing his chest against her back, he slowly entered her from behind, kissing the back of her neck as he fucked her.

When she came again, he buried his face against her neck, holding her close while she came down from the high. He kissed her shoulder and rubbed small circles on her back. A moment later she glanced back at him, giving him a look he couldn’t quite decipher that left him feeling weak. She rolled towards him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him while wrapping one leg around his waist.

Grant massaged her thigh as he continued to kiss her until they were back in the missionary position. He pressed himself against her, teasing her opening before sliding into her again. It didn’t take long for him to finally give in and by the time he was done she was completely spent.

He kissed her eyelids, nose, cheeks, everywhere he could while she ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp while pulling him closer.

Skye wrapped herself around him and kissed him again. They spent the rest of their morning in a mess of tangled limbs, kissing and touching the other until Skye lazily curled up at his side and fell asleep.

Grant stroked her cheek with one hand and played with her hair with the other, watching as she slept peacefully. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and he was the world’s biggest idiot for not admitting it sooner. He wasn’t sure if this would really be a one-time thing but he was going to date her if she let him; he didn’t care what the boss said, he’d let him fire him if had to.

When he finally succumbed to his body’s need for rest, her face was the last thing he registered before dreams of her filled his mind, and he slept with a smile on his face the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexy good times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two unleashed the sex floodgates. I sure do hope drunken shenanigans don't ruin it. Please review.

Skye woke hours later with a loud groan, burying her face into her pillow to block the sun flooding into her hotel room from her eyes. The heat coming in through the window had been bearable earlier, when she’d fallen asleep to the sound of Ward’s heartbeat, but now she felt sticky and uncomfortable and when she tried to throw the sheets off of her body she realized she was being held in place by two strong arms that were wrapped tightly around her body.

It was then that she registered the adorable snores coming from behind her and she turned her head to find that: A. Grant Ward was sleeping with his face buried in her hair and B. They were spooning. 

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. As much as she hated to admit it, this wasn’t the worst way to wake up. And he was really cute when he slept. It was the only time he looked at peace. She didn’t even mind the snoring; it was a lot less annoying than when he ran his mouth off and got on her nerves.

Skye did her best to escape Ward’s tight embrace, needing to get these damn blankets off. After six attempts she finally succeeded, earning her a whine from him when her warmth left his body, but the moment her head left the pillow her head began to spin and she wanted to puke.

She took a few deep breaths and when the nausea didn’t go away she laid back down, and rolled onto her side so she could bury her face against Ward’s chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, once again burying his face in her curls.

_Hmm_ , she thought as she inhaled his musky scent and enjoyed how secure his embrace made her feel. It had taken her a long time to admit this but this was a fine, fine man.  She knew she’d been the one who’d insisted this be a one-time thing but if they did it again before he did the walk of shame it still counted as the one-time, right?

And it would be a crime, truly, to deprive herself of another orgasm. Sometimes a girl needed to treat herself. And she wouldn’t just be doing it for herself, no, it was an experiment; to make sure last night hadn’t been a fluke. There was no way the best sex she’d ever had was something he was capable of doing every time; it had been the alcohol and the resolving of months of sexual tension that had resulted in mind-blowing sex. She’d have to take him for another spin to be sure, for research.

When her phone rang, she ignored it. Not only did she have no idea where Ward had thrown her pants last night, but she was too comfortable to move. She was sure the phone call would be followed by one of their friends coming ‘round to rouse everyone from their hangover naps for their dinner reservation but she didn’t want to deal with them just yet. Ward was so firm and comfortable and she moaned into his neck. His little friend was up and ready to play and it would be a shame to waste an opportunity. Time to get the rest of him up too.

Skye kissed her way up his chest before pulling away and staring at his stupidly handsome face. It was a shame that she had to wake him; he really was beautiful when he slept. But if it wasn’t her waking him now for a little afternoon delight it would be Kate or Hunter banging on her door.

She reached up to caress his cheek before pulling his face down to hers and giving him the kind of kiss that would wake anyone from a deep sleep. Within seconds he was kissing her back and she wrapped her arms around him, letting him press her into the bed. She threw a leg over his waist and moaned when his erection pressed against her belly.

They didn’t need words; when he pulled away, dumbstruck by how she’d woken him, the look she gave him told him everything he needed to know. When he reached for a condom, Skye ripped it from his hand, in no mood to have a repeat of last night’s debacle.

“That’s how you do it,” she teased with a smirk after rolling it on expertly.

He shrugged, giving her a sheepish smile, and Skye did her best not to laugh.

“Come here,” she said, shaking her head as she kissed him again.

Grant Ward was adorable and it was going to get her into trouble. Things would not end well If he spent the rest of the weekend looking at her like that; Fury would fire both of their asses for real if they started dating.

Admittedly the sex wasn’t as hot this time around; they were hungover, half-asleep, and exhausted from their earlier session, but it was still nice. Ward had this way of making her feel like she was the only person in the entire universe that mattered and he took his time: touching her where she needed to be touched, kissing every inch of her body, and making sure she came before he did.

And honestly, she could spend hours just kissing him. Grant Ward’s mouth was magic, no matter where he was kissing her. Skye was ready to say to hell with going out tonight so she could spend the night making out with him like they were teenagers when a knock at the door interrupted their happy bubble.

Skye held onto his neck as he broke their kiss and pulled him back in with a whine. “Ignore them,” she whispered, kissing his cheek. “We’ll just be really quiet,” she said in her best sultry tone and it worked because they were kissing again and he was pulling her onto his chest so his hands could roam again and then-

“SKYE!”

Hunter at it again with the damn knocking on the door.

They both shot a glare through the door and Skye was contemplating if angering Bobbi by killing her on-again, off-again husband was worth it.

“It’s four! Time to get up, our reservation’s in an hour! And I can’t find Ward! Is he in there with you?”

“If I yell out ‘yes’ do you think he’ll die of shock and we can get back to being alone?” Ward growled into her ear.

Skye did her best not to laugh and covered his mouth with one hand and shushed him. As tempting as giving Hunter a heart attack was, someone else would come around to bother them eventually. And Skye really didn’t need her friends to know about this; if they were going to keep fucking then it had to be in secret. Sure, she loved their friends but she preferred to keep her sex life private; they were the worst when it came to tormenting her boyfriends. She wasn’t sure Ward would be able to handle it and she didn’t want whatever this was to be over before it even got started because their friends ruined things. No, it would be best to keep whatever this was between them for now. If it turned out to just be a few days or weeks of great sex then no one needed to know, and if things got serious they would cross that bridge when they got there.

“Skye! I can hear you guys in there!”

Rolling her eyes, Skye got off of Ward and slipped out of bed, searching for her panties. When she found them, she remembered _someone_ had ripped them and she shot a glare his way.

“Not sorry,” he mouthed with a shrug.

Shaking her head, Skye moved to the door but didn’t open it.

“I was in bed, Hunter!” She yelled through the door. “And Ward’s probably in bed too,” she said, giving Ward a shit-eating grin as she said it. Technically she wasn’t lying; Hunter just didn’t need to know whose bed he was in.

“But he isn’t answering his door.”

“Can you blame him? Who wants your ugly mug to be the first thing they see when they wake up?”

“Skye!”

“What? He was drunk off of his ass last night, he’s probably still sleeping it off.”

“Open the damn door, Skye, I’m not going to keep shouting at you through the door.”

“Sorry Hunter,” she teased, turning so Ward could get a view of something other than her ass, “but I’m naked!”

“So? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Skye rolled her eyes but Ward looked ready to kill Hunter.

Jealously looked good on him.

Skye cracked the door open and poked her head out, keeping her naked body behind the door. “I need to shower; I’ll find you when I’m done.”

Hunter glared at Skye, arms crossed.

“You better hurry up.”

“Bye, Hunter,” she said in annoyance, shutting the door.

“I’m going to kill him,” Ward growled in her ear, sending her jumping in surprise. She hadn’t heard him get out of bed and now he was pressing her against the door and oh yes, he was very hot when he was jealous.

Skye wrapped her fist around him and tugged him closer, leaning up to let her mouth linger near his. “He might still be out there,” she whispered, a little turned on at the idea of being caught, even if it would end in disaster.

“Good, then he’ll know the only person allowed to see you naked is me.”

“‘Allowed’-oomph!” She cried as he lifted her by her ass and shoved her against the door.

Their lips were bruised, they were both covered in bite and scratch marks, and hickeys; so what was one more bruise on her ass? At this point she didn’t care who noticed how much they’d roughed each other up; she was still going to spend the rest of the weekend fucking him. And if he played his cards right they’d be joining the mile-high club on the ride home.

“We need to shower,” she teased as he went for her neck, making no moves to actually stop him. His hand slid between them and she leaned her head against the door with a moan. Fuck, he was good.

“I mean it,” she whimpered a few moments later, knowing if they didn’t stop now they’d be throwing each other around this hotel room within minutes and never make it to dinner.

He pressed his mouth to hers as he slid two fingers into her.

“Condom,” Skye moaned, giving in. “And fuck!” His fingers were rough and calloused and pressed against her g-spot. “Shower! We can-in the shower!” She managed to get out, clinging to him now.

He pulled away with a twinkle in his eyes and she laughed; he was such an eager soldier, always ready to please. She was going to have fun letting him serve her.

Ward carried her towards the bathroom, grabbing the entire box of condoms on his way.

“We might need more,” Skye whispered, nibbling on his ear as he set her down on the bathroom sink. She’d only packed a six-pack and they were now down three; and Skye knew full well they’d use the rest by the end of the night.

Despite how it looked on HBO shower sex was neither easy or sexy; it was slippery and wet and you had to be a damn contortionist to make body parts line up but after a few slips, head bangs, and giggles they finally made it work.

Skye couldn’t remember the last time she’s had this much fun with someone. And not just because of the sex but because they were able to laugh at the stupid, embarrassing stuff that happened during it.

“You’re going to be bad for me,” Skye whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and ran the soap over her torso.

“Why’s that?”

She turned and slid her arms around his neck, staring up at him with a smile. “Because this feels easy.”

And _right_.

They were both agents. There would be no lies about their jobs. She could be rough with him in the bedroom without scaring him off. He wouldn’t treat her like she was some fragile little thing who would break because he knew better. And they were _partners_. They would take a bullet for the other. There was a level of trust there that you could never have with another person.

And she did trust him, she realized.

Sure, they had their problems, but after finally talking through their issues they’d broken through that barrier keeping them from being a team. She knew now he would have her back in the field and keep her secrets, as she would do for him.

Skye finally understood why Hunter and Bobbi were incapable of quitting the other: once you found someone you could be yourself with it was hard to want to walk away.

She was so fucking screwed.

“Is this your way of saying you like me?”

Skye chuckled and pulled away so she could rinse off.

“Well, is it?”

“Ward, I don’t make it a habit of fucking people I don’t like,” she teased, glancing back at him. He looked both stunned and pleased with himself and Skye did her best not to giggle. He was so adorable it was ridiculous. She wished he’d let her see this side of him earlier; they’d missed out on a lot of great sex because of it.

When Skye stepped out of the shower she realized it had been useless; she was ten seconds away from getting filthy again. It was his fault; his abs somehow looked even better when they were glistening with water.

“I like that look,” Ward said seriously, dropping his towel and reaching for her.

“And I like everything about the way you look,” she replied, letting him kiss her. She clawed at his shoulder and moved her hands into his hair, wondering if they were on their way to breaking some record when the there was a loud banging at her door again.

“SKYE! I THINK WARD MIGHT BE DEAD!”

“He’s the one who’s going to be dead,” Skye growled as she pulled away from Ward in annoyance.

“You’re cute when you’re mad,” Ward said with a smirk. “And while it would be super sexy to see you shoot Hunter, I don’t think Bobbi would be happy with either one of us if he died.”

“Too bad,” Skye grumbled, throwing on a hotel robe. “I’m giving him thirty seconds to leave before I hurt him,” she warned.

“Find my phone and keep him distracted while I call him from in here.”

“Smart and a big dick; I might keep you,” she said with a wink before leaving the bathroom.

“Promise?”

Skye shook her head with a small smile as she dug into Ward’s pants, searching for his phone. Once she found it she tossed it towards him and he caught it, closing the bathroom door quietly while she made her way to the door.

“What do you want?” Skye said in annoyance as she threw open the door to find Hunter.

“Ward is still not answering his door.”

“Then call the front desk and get someone from the hotel to check on him.”

“Skye! He’s your partner, do you really not care if he’s dead in there?”

Skye rolled her eyes with a sigh. “Why would he be dead?”

“Alcohol poisoning? Throwing up in his sleep? Assassins? You can never be too sure.”

Skye resisted the urge to bang her head against the doorframe and crossed her arms instead. “Hunter, he’s fine; I put him to bed myself. We were both wasted; he’s probably nursing a hangover and you banging on his door isn’t going to help. Let him sleep it off.

Or,” she offered. “He’s not even in his room. Maybe he’s off having the time of his life.”

Again, she wasn’t lying.

Hunter’s phone rang and when Ward’s name came up on the caller I.D. Skye gave him a smug look of ‘I told you so’.

“Mate, where have you been? I was worried sick, thought Skye had finally murdered you. I-no. Why didn’t you tell anyone? I know you’re a grown man but-Fine, where are you? I’ll meet you. Oy! I hope you’re losing,” he yelled angrily, smacking the ‘end call’ button.

Sometimes Skye missed flip phones; hitting your phone didn’t have the same dramatic flair as slamming it shut.

“So? Was that Ward’s ghost?” Skye asked seriously. “Is he angry that I killed him? Because if you ask me, he had it coming, but if he wants to haunt me…” She shrugged nonchalantly.

Hunter gave Skye his stink-eye. “That prat woke up early and decided to hit the tables on his own. Claims he didn’t want to wake anyone.”

“What a shocking turn of events,” Skye said dryly. “A grown man enjoying himself in Vegas. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get dressed.”

She began shutting her door but Hunter slipped his foot in, keeping it open.

“What the hell is that on your neck?”

Skye was going to kill Ward.

“How am I supposed to know? I got my ass handed to me in the field yesterday, thanks to Ward, by the way. I’m so used to being bruised and battered I stopped paying attention to where they come from a long time ago.”

“If that came from the field, why does it look like a bite mark?”

“I really need to get ready, bye Hunter!” Skye slammed the door in his face and then pressed her back to it, hoping Hunter didn’t put two and two together. While it was true he was a capable spy, he also wasn’t very bright when it came to shit that was glaringly obvious.

“Is my nickname ‘the field’ now?” Ward teased with a shit-eating grin as he emerged from the bathroom in a robe.

“You’re an ass,” Skye pouted, using her best threatening voice and failing; he was too fucking adorable to really be mad at.

Ward walked over and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer as he kissed her. Skye wrapped her arms around him and pulled away after a moment, biting his lip as she did so.

“You’re going to get us caught,” she complained when he went for her neck again.

“That’s what concealer is for.”

He was such an ass.

“You’re going to regret this later when I don’t let you into my room for round two.”

“Don’t you mean round four?”

Skye shoved him off of her. “That cocky tone isn’t going to get you anywhere with me, lover boy.”

“Really? Because you liked my cock just fine this morning.”

_Such_ an ass.

Fighting a smile, Skye shoved him towards the door.

“We have to be downstairs in fifteen minutes!”

“My clothes-”

“Will still be here later, now go!”

Ward leaned down to kiss her goodbye. “Does this mean you’re letting me in later?”

“Go,” Skye ordered, shooing him away.

She watched him scurry off to his room and shook her head in amusement. What was she going to do with this man?

Skye was so caught up in watching Ward go that she didn’t notice the door across the hall creep open and then shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, these two find themselves in a sticky situation.

“Damn,” Grant muttered as he left his room, giving Skye a long once-over from across the hall. She was dressed in a little black number that left little to the imagination (though his memories from last night filled in the blanks).

Skye glanced back at him over her shoulder and gave him a smirk that sent blood rushing for his dick.

“Coming?” She offered, heading towards the elevator.

“You bet your ass, I am.” There was no way in hell he was leaving her alone tonight; not looking like that.

When he reached the elevator, he wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear. “How am I supposed to get through tonight without touching you with you in that dress?”

Skye leaned back and pressed her ass against the bulge in his jeans. “That sounds like a personal problem,” she teased before stepping away from him as Kate stepped out of her room.

She gave them knowing smirk as she tucked her clutch under her arm. The elevator arrived and Grant followed Skye onto it but Kate stayed put.

“I’m waiting for Trip, you two crazy kids go on ahead and have fun,” she teased.

The blood left Grant’s face. How in the hell did Kate know?

“I’m sure we will,” Skye called, letting the doors close.

“Skye, do you think she-”

“If she does, it doesn’t matter; we’re spies, Ward. We lie for a living. Let her think whatever she wants.”

He liked the sound of that.

Grant took hold of her waist and spun Skye towards him, kissing her while pressing her into the wall. She kissed him back for a moment before breaking away and turning her head, so he went for her neck.

“Maybe this is a bad idea, you and me. We should really just be friends-”

“You’re so full of shit,” he said, seeing the smirk she was trying to hide.

Skye ran her hand over his chest with a smirk. “True, but you’re nose does this thing when you’re worried and it’s so cute,” she teased, scratching the back of his neck while she pulled him down and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

How was she capable of rendering him useless with just a kiss?

“You’re cute too,” was all he could get out, too lost in lust to care about speaking.

“Oh, Ward, tonight I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll be left dry by the time I’m done with you.”

Was that a challenge?

“Is that so?” He countered, slipping a hand under her dress and sliding it along her inner thigh.

Skye was good at this game but he could feel her heart racing as he spun her around, holding her against his chest while he dipped his fingers into her eager cunt. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back against his shoulder. He ran his tongue along her neck, enjoying the feeling of her tensing beneath him.

They were a floor away from their destination when Skye dug her nails into his arms, close to release. And that was the moment he decided to pull out of her without warning.

“If you ask nicely, I’ll finish you off later tonight,” he whispered into her ear as the doors opened. Before she could yell, he stepped off the car and when he glanced back a very furious Skye stood in the elevator, ready to kill him.

Meeting her eyes with a smirk, he licked his fingers before disappearing towards the men’s room.

She’d make him pay for that tonight, but it would be well worth it. After all, he couldn’t let her have all of the power; what fun was there in that?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Grant Douglas Ward was a fucking dead man.

But before Skye killed him she was going to make him beg for it.

Collecting herself, she stepped onto the casino floor and searched for him in the crowd. It didn’t matter where he’d slunk off to, they were going to be together for the remainder of the evening and she planned on making life very _hard_ for him.

The poor bastard had no idea who he was messing with.

Kate and Trip stepped off an elevator behind her as she spotted Mack near a poker table. She waved him over and turned to find Kate giving her a strange look. Sure, she was in the room across from hers but there was no way she’d heard them. If anyone had heard them it would be Bobbi and Hunter in the next room, which would be impossible with the way they’d been going at it.

“Skye.”

“Kate.”

She felt like they were in western.

“Where’s Douglas?” She asked with a smug smile.

Fuck, how did she know?

That didn’t matter; what mattered was Skye lying her ass off.

“How should I know? He was being an asshole, like always, and took off.”

“I’m sure he was,” Kate said, unconvinced.

“Those two know they have a room, right?” Trip asked with a look of disgust. The girls followed his gaze to find that not only were they making out but Bobbi had Hunter shoved against a slot machine while his hands gripped her ass.

“This is why I prefer when those two are broken up; they’re disgusting when they’re together,” Mack muttered with a shake of his head. “Let’s go, if they want to skip dinner I say we let them; I’m starving and I don’t need them ruining my appetite.”

“Give it a week and they’ll be throwing shit at each other in the conference room,” Skye said. The only constant with these two was the never-ending cycle of fighting, then fucking, then fighting some more.

“Speaking of fighting in conference rooms, there’s Ward,” Kate said, waving at him as he emerged from the men’s room.

Skye glared in his direction and he ignored her, wearing a huge grin that accentuated his perfect cheekbones as he strutted over.

She really hated his stupid face.

“Hello, my dear. Miss me?” He said, throwing an arm around Kate before leading her towards the doors, completely ignoring Skye.

She cracked her knuckles and followed, steam coming out of her ears.

So, he wanted to play games, did he?

It was so on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye gives Ward blue balls up in da club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we all having fun?

“So, what did you do today, Skye?” Kate asked as she nursed her third glass of Scotch.

Skye had dodged Kate’s attempts to out her and Ward during dinner but now that they were in the bar she was back at it, trying to catch them in a lie. And while she found it to be tedious, Skye could do this all night. 

“Another round,” Skye called, polishing off her own glass as she met Ward’s eyes from across the booth. And though he looked ready to murder her, she gave him her sweetest, most innocent smile.

Of course, she wasn’t innocent. Her foot was in his lap, rubbing one out for him over his jeans. Not that she had any intention of actually letting him finish; she’d spare him the embarrassment. And the release. Quid pro quo, after all.

“So?” Kate persisted.

Skye glanced over at Kate with a grin. “I tried out my new vibrator,” she lied, her eyes on Ward now. “It was the best orgasm I’ve ever had. I might have to buy three more in case I wear this one out.”

Ward, who had been doing his best to keep it together with her teasing, was now incredibly pale.

Mack, on the other hand, choked on his drink.

“Jesus, Skye! Too much information!”

Skye turned to him with a pout. “Aww, too bad; I was going to invite you to watch.”

And that’s when Ward’s eyes grew dark.

_Good_ , she thought.

With a roll of her eyes Kate finished her Scotch. “This vibrator wouldn’t happen to have a name, would it? Like War-OWW!”

All eyes were suddenly on Ward, who had kicked Kate from under the table.

“Holy shit, that’s where you were this morning,” Hunter said, whistling. “Good for you, mate.”

“You’re both drunk and talking crazy,” Ward insisted but the damage was done. Kate and Hunter shared a look of pure, gleeful satisfaction, and Skye could already hear their stupid taunts now.

“Enough!” Skye yelled, glaring at them both, in no mood for this. “You want to know the truth? Fine.”

She met Ward’s eyes and for a moment she wanted to come out with it, to just get it over with, but she couldn’t do it; she was too stubborn to go down without a fight.

“Ward was too drunk to make it all the way down the hall to his room by himself and since I couldn’t carry him there, I let him sleep it off in my room. The only reason I didn’t say anything is because I knew you jackasses would invent insane fantasies about me and Ward and I am not in the fucking mood to hear them.”

“You’re such a good Samaritan, inviting an attractive man into your bed,” Kate insisted.

Skye wanted to punch her in the face.

“I believe you, baby girl,” Trip said as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

“Thank you,” Skye whispered, glaring at Hunter who was smirking in her direction, unconvinced.

“I believe it; Ward can’t hold his liquor,” Fitz offered, ordering an entire bottle when the waitress dropped off their round.

“I can hold my liquor just fine,” Ward grumbled, cheeks red.

“I’m sorry,” Skye mouthed. She knew they’d tease him for this, but it was better than everyone ganging up on them over their new relationship.

“Bring us two bottles, will you?” Clint ordered, handing the waitress a hundred. Nat shot him a disapproving glare and he leaned over to kiss her cheek. “I’ll behave, promise. Besides, we’re getting married in a week, don’t you want to let loose a little?”

“How will us being married affect your ability to ‘let loose’?”

“You angered the beast, mate,” Hunter whistled, smirking into his drink. “You’d do well to shut your mouth; it’s best not to make it worse.”

Hunter was still not over the fact that Clint and Bobbi had had a (very brief) fling after their first divorce so he invented reasons to stir the pot.

Bobbi was no only used to this shit, but she was sick of it, and now she was furious.

“He’s not the only one who should keep his mouth shut.”

“Come on, love,” Hunter chuckled as he threw an arm around her. “This is a celebration!” He cried out, teetering in his chair as he sloppily kissed Bobbi before holding his glass up, only spilling half of it as he made his toast. “A toast! To love! And marriage! Just because Bobbi and I can’t make it work doesn’t mean you two won’t,” he encouraged, winking in Clint’s direction. “Cheers!”

Bobbi was going to kill him.

“Being around all of this domestic bliss probably has you wishing you were still up in your room banging Ward huh?” Trip muttered into her ear.

Skye choked on her shot.

“Wh-what?”

“See,” Trip teased as he grinned down at her, “I wasn’t a hundred perfect sure until just now.

You get that dick, girl,” he encouraged proudly.

The waiter came around with their bottles and Skye used the distraction to pour herself another shot. Then another. And another.

Maybe if she drank the entire bottle she’d do something stupid enough to make everyone forget.

“Holy fuck, Skye; there isn’t a shortage of Scotch,” Fitz scolded as she threw another shot back.

“We. Are. In. Vegas.” Skye sassed, pouring herself another shot before meeting Fitz’s eyes and pouring him one too. “The real question is: why in the fuck aren’t we all trashed right now?”

“Our girl here has a very good point; I say we get stupid enough to make terrible and questionable choices that may get us fired on Monday,” Kate encouraged, pouring out shots to the entire table.

Kate was a terrible fucking influence and an instigator and Skye could kiss her right now.

“That sounds like a self-destructive, terrible plan,” Trip said as he shook his head. “So, of course I’m in,” he toasted a moment later.

“We’re all going to be hungover in the morning,” Mack warned with a small smile.

“Oh, fuck it,” Nat threw back a shot and slammed it on the table. “This is my bachelorette weekend and someone besides Clint better take their damn pants off.”

“I volunteer!” Hunter cried, reaching for the bottle.

“Oh no, you’re not,” Bobbi warned, intercepting the bottle before he could get another drink. “But I volunteer one of these two fine men to do it,” she teased, blowing a kiss in Mack and Trip’s direction. 

“Oy!” Hunter cried in offense.

“To Trip and Mack finally proving which peen is the thickest,” Kate toasted, doing her best not to laugh.

“You’re all dick pigs,” Hunter complained but they ignored him.

“To Clint,” Skye interrupted, “and Natasha; I love you both, Nat more than Clint,” she teased. “Thank you for reminding us that it’s possible to have a life outside of the job, and for giving us an excuse to finally take a weekend off to get shitfaced.”

“Here, here!” The boys called, raising their glasses.

Skye did the same before taking a shot.

As the others followed suit she met Ward’s eyes. The intensity of his gaze sent warmth through her veins and she knew if he kept looking at her like that, with the drinks flowing, she might not be able to wait until they were alone to kiss him.

This night was going to end in disaster, but as long as they were all too drunk to remember, did it really matter?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so dumb, even I'm living.

Skye was so drunk she couldn't feel her toes anymore. The music was so loud she was sure she would be hearing the _thump thump_ of the bass ringing through her ears for the next week. And she'd been dancing for so long she was drenched in sweat. It had been far too long since she'd let herself let loose like this and it felt fucking fantastic.

She leaned her head back, hitting Ward's chest as he grasped her waist from behind and trailed his lips along her neck. She didn't even care if they were caught; she was wet from all their grinding and she wanted him _bad_. And if the bulge pressed against her ass was any indication, he wanted her just as badly.

"Let's get out of here so I can fuck you," he growled into her ear, slipping a hand under her dress.

"Hmm, but aren't you enjoying the foreplay?" She teased, spinning around and pulling him down for a kiss.

Ward backed her up against a wall, grabbing her ass with both hands as he pulled her body against his.

Skye chuckled against his lips. "As much fun as this is in theory, I don't think giving everyone a free sex show is legal."

"There's a bathroom," he suggested.

And Skye was just drunk enough to think that was a great fucking idea.

Grabbing him by the hand, Skye pulled him towards the back of the club, hoping there wasn't a bathroom line.

"Oy, there you two are," Fitz greeted, blocking their way. If he noticed their joined hands he didn't say anything, he just threw an arm around Ward and offered him the bottle in his hand.

Ward wrapped one arm around Skye, keeping her against him, and took a drink from the bottle before offering it to Skye. She took a long drink before passing it back to Fitz, hoping he was drunk enough to go away so they could go back to finding a bathroom to fuck in.

"Am I interrupting?" Fitz asked, suddenly noticing the way Ward was holding Skye.

"Just trying to get the lady through the crowd without being groped by strangers," Ward replied with a shrug.

"How chivalrous," Fitz said with a smirk. "You two finally 'getting along'?" He teased suggestively.

"Not as well as Simmons was with that bartender," Ward whistled. "I always knew that girl had some mad game but seeing it in action…"

"Oh yeah, she's a closet freak," Skye said seriously, playing along.

Ward was a genius; get Fitz riled up about Simmons so he'd go pick a fight to get him out of their hair.

He was _so_ getting a blowjob for this later.

"I say good for her; someone besides Hunter and Bobbi should get laid on this trip," Skye added with a grin as she took the bottle from Fitz and took another drink.

"I don't care who Simmons does!" Fitz cried defensively, his cheeks red.

"No one said you did, Fitzy," Skye cooed, reaching out to cup his cheek fondly. "You don't secretly love Simmons, we all know that," she assured in her best soothing tone.

"I do not! She's a pain in my arse! I hate her!"

"Of course you do, buddy. She's a self-righteous know-it-all who is not as smart as you are." Ward nodded compassionately.

"Damn right she is! And let me tell you something; I can do better than her! And it's pretty pathetic that she thinks she can make _me_ jealous by snogging random blokes!"

"It's so, _so_ sad," Skye agreed.

"You know what? I'm going to find her and give her a piece of my mind!"

"You do that," Ward encouraged, giving him a slap on the back. "And you don't come back until you tell her off good!"

"Aye!" He cried before storming off into the crowd.

Skye draped her arms around Ward's waist as they watched him approached Simmons at the bar. Within seconds they were engaged in a heated shouting match that cut through the loud music.

"We're going to hell," Skye muttered, shaking her head.

Ward wrapped his arms around her with a smile and pressed his cheek to hers while rocking her in place. "It'll be worth it once they finally get together, like we did," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "Speaking of which," he tickled her side, sending her jumping into the air.

"Ward!" She squealed as he pulled her into the hallway.

Once they were alone she wrapped her arms around his neck kissed him, pulling him into the first doorway they found. She was pleased to find it was a supply closet and the door had a lock.

"So, do you really think thanks to us Fitzsimmons will be doing this soon?" Skye teased as she let him press her against the door.

"Babe, you can't fake that kind of hate," he whispered, running his hands down her sides. "Look at us, we loathed each other and that was real, but so was this passion we both felt but didn't want to admit to until we started getting along. I guarantee you, if we gave them enough of a push they'll be fucking all over that lab of theirs."

"Willing to wager on it?" Skye teased, pulling him closer.

"I'm willing to do anything you want me to, sweetheart."

"If they're not together in six months, you get down on your knees where you belong and put that mouth of yours to good use; and if they are I will give you the best blowjob of your life. We'll even lock them in a closet to see what happens."

"You're hot when you're being devious," he moaned, kissing her. "Deal."

"Good," she whispered, slipping her panties off. "Now get to work."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twirls evol moustache]

"You're trouble, you know that?" Ward teased, pressing a kiss to her neck as he tucked himself back in.

Skye rolled her eyes. If anyone was trouble here it was him. She shoved her boobs back into her bra and did her best to adjust things so they wouldn't pop out; all of which Ward watched with a dazed look on his face.

"Idiot," she muttered, shaking her head.

Once they were both decent, Skye poked her head out to make sure the coast was clear.

"I mean it," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "If we keep doing this I'm going to fall in love with you."

Skye ignored the burning in her cheeks and glanced back at him with a smirk. "Then I guess we're both in trouble."

Before he could respond she stepped into the hallway and made her way back to the dance floor with a smile. She could feel him rushing after her but she didn't turn back. Just because they were both catching feelings didn't mean she still wasn't going to make him work for it.

"Babe," he growled, finally catching up to her. His arms were around her, face buried in her neck, and she couldn't hide the huge smile on her lips.

"Holy shit, you guys!" Jemma squealed in delight.

They glanced up to find their friends in a group near the bar watching them in amusement.

"Smile you two," Kate warned before snapping pictures on her phone.

"Assholes," Skye muttered with a sigh before meeting Ward's eyes.

"They already know," he said with a shrug, reaching for her hand.

She was going to kill them all.

"Fine, Ward and I are dating," she announced, taking his hand.

"We know!" Trip, Kate, and Hunter said in unison.

"About fucking time!" Fitz cheered.

"You owe me fifty bucks!" Nat informed Clint.

"And you owe me a hundred!" Mack added.

"How long?" Jemma inquired.

"I told you I heard them going at it." Hunter winked in their direction.

Bobbi rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe I'm married to you."

"Not anymore, love; but I'm willing to fix that."

Bobbi snorted. "I'm not drunk enough for that."

"Do you want to be?"

"I hate you all," Skye growled before pouting as Ward kissed the top of her head.

"Want me to kill them for you, babe?"

"No, but we can do it together."

"That's what I love about you," he whispered, kissing her temple.

"Aww, look at how cute they are." Jemma looked ready to cry.

"Two Scotches, straight up," Skye ordered, pulling Ward to the bar. This was why she hadn't wanted to tell them. And it would only get worse as the night went on.

"I hope you two didn't just make a baby in that closet," Kate teased.

"No, we made one last night in our room after Bobbi and Hunter made one in the elevator," Ward replied dryly. "Oh, and Nat's the godmother, not you."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Please, you love me."

"That would be a first," Hunter muttered at Bobbi's side.

"Not here," Bobbi pleaded, sharing a pained look with Hunter before downing a shot.

With guilt lining his features, Hunter reached for her hand. Bobbi leaned into him, kissing the top of his head as he linked their fingers together.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered, lifting their joined hands to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

"So, how long have you two been back together?" Mack inquired, doing his best not to smile at the canoodling pair. "And before you try to lie; did ya'll think we wouldn't notice you only booked one room?" He teased.

Now it was Bobbi's turn to be annoyed.

"We're married, we're allowed to have one room," Hunter scowled, motioning for another round.

"You're divorced."

"For now."

All eyes were on Bobbi now and she rolled her eyes at Hunter.

"I said I'd think about it, not that I'd do it."

"You know, we _are_ in Vegas," Kate suggested eagerly.

" _No_ ," Bobbi insisted, reaching for Hunter's drink. "We've had two weddings, Lance, we're not having a third. _If_ , and that's a big 'if', we get married again it'll be at City Hall."

"See, she's thinking about it," Hunter toasted with a smile, stealing Clint's drink.

"Can I kill him?" Clint growled.

Nat wrapped her arms around him lovingly. "Only when Bobbi asks us too."

"Good," Clint muttered, sure it would happen eventually.

"I didn't say 'yes'," Bobbi pouted, letting Hunter pull her between his legs.

"You didn't say 'no' either. And Kate's right. This is Vegas, it's just like City Hall but open on a Saturday."

"I hate you."

"I think that's a 'yes'!" Hunter threw his fist in the air like he was fucking Judd Nelson.

"It's not."

"But it's a 'maybe'."

"Can we just get another bottle?" Bobbi called to the bartender. "I'm going to need it."

Skye leaned into Grant, grateful that Mack had shifted the attention away from them. It was much more fun to watch the Bobbi and Hunter show than it was to be the target of these nine assholes.

"You want another drink?" Grant asked, toying with her hair.

Skye checked the time. It was after midnight, and they'd been drinking since dinner, but she'd sobered up since they'd slipped off for their closet adventure.

"One more and then can we get a burger and fries? I'm starving."

"You can have two burgers if you want," he said, kissing her cheek as he wrapped both arms around her.

Skye closed her eyes contently.

Oh yes, he was definitely trouble.


End file.
